War Cry
by Awed-Reader
Summary: Kira and Athrun are united, they get called into battle just as they're getting cozy. One of them gets captured! And the other he thinks he died! What will unravel? MY FIRST FANFIC!


**War Cry **

**Kira Yamato was in the heat of battle when he was once again confronted by his childhood friend Athrun Zala. **

"**Kira why must we keep fighting?"**

"**You know I don't want to fight anymore. But I would love it greatly to talk to you sometime we're not on the battle field."**

"**I need to talk to talk to you; I have something very important to inform you about."**

"**We can talk on the Arch Angel later after the battle but that would mean you becoming a traitor to Z.A.F.T." **

"**I know but this is ridiculous, you and I always having to beat the crap out of one another." **

**After Athrun and Kira had finished the battle and the Arch Angel was safe. The two old friends headed for the main port. **

"**I hope they know I truly don't want to fight for Z.A.F.T anymore."**

"**If they don't understand on their own then I'll try to explain it to them my self"**

**Kira was the first to guide his gundam into the holding unit, followed by Athrun. Kira was already on the ground by the time Athrun was by his side. **

'**He'll never like me the way I like him, I can't get him out of my head. I bet Kira doesn't even see the me before him I bet he only sees his childhood friend from long ago'**

**Kira led Athrun to his sleeping quarters, so they could talk more privately. Kira pulled back the sliding curtain to his bed and motioned letting Athrun know he can sit down that he didn't care if he did so. **

"**Just go ahead and make yourself at home. Is there anything I can get you?" **

"**No I'm fine thank you …. Why don't you sit down?"**

**Athrun took a seat on the left side of the bed and waited for Kira to take a seat. Kira just stood there. He was pumped up from battle and didn't want to just sit around. **

"**What I have to tell you may come as a big shock. It's not something that you'll expect so please have a seat."**

**Kira did as he was asked. He took a seat on the right side of the bed. And sat there waiting for this supposedly shocking news.**

'**The only thing that may come as a shock is from him to tell me he's head over heals in love with me ….. I don't know if that's shocking anyways …. I wouldn't be surprised I might actually like him too. I just don't know I had that thing with her.'**

"**Athrun would you please stop stalling and just tell me …. I'm …. I mean we're both adults now …. We're not little kids anymore."**

"**I know that ….it's just after you hear what I have to say you may not feel the same way about our friendship"**

"**You won't know in till you tell me what's been bothering you."**

'**I wonder what Athrun has to tell me …. He's never acted like this before; he's always just said what's on his mind …. It must be something really big." **

**Kira's eyes mindlessly traveled from his friends own down to his chiseled chest to his well-formed thighs, then he suddenly noticed what he was doing.**

'**I was just checking him out! There has to be something wrong with me!' **

'**Kira was just …. OMG! …. He couldn't have been!' **

**Flay walked in hoping to talk to Kira not knowing Kira had a visitor.**

"**Kir….a" She said as she walked in.**

'**I don't like that guy! I don't know what it is about him maybe it's because he's a coordinator or maybe it's because it seems he likes Kira! Well he can't have him Kira's all mine!'**

"**Flay!" Kira said jumping up from the unexpected intrusion.**

"**I can leave if you two need to talk" Athrun said as he slowly rose from his seat on Kira's bed. **

"**Why thank yo" Flay didn't have time to finish her sentence she was cut off by Kira**

"**No Athrun stay she'll be the one to leave."**

"**But Kira I just got here and I need to talk to you!"**

"**I don't care I busy!"**

"**It's fine Kira it really is I can come back later or I can give you a call or something."**

"**No she's just leaving." Kira said while glaring at Flay hoping she would get the point that he didn't want her there.**

"**Fine Kira then I'll stay ….. But you have to calm down you know what'll happen if you get too worked up."**

"**Then she should leave I was just fine before she busted in."**

"**What might happen … what's wrong with Kira?" Flay asked curious by this point.**

"**It's up to Kira if I tell you ….. So I'll leave it to him to inform you."**

"**But he won't tell me he's mad at me and I don't know why and I want to know ….. I'm worried now ….Please tell me Kira?"**

"**No ... Now leave me alone that might be why I'm mad you just busted in!"**

"**I'm sorry I really am!"**

"**Just leave Athrun and I have to talk some more!"**

"**Fine I'll leave." And with that she turned closed the door to Kira's room and left down the hall. **

"**Thank God!"**

**Kira's eyes were becoming cloudy, and his forehead started to glisten with sweat.**

'**Oh no! I can't have one here … not here not now! Not in front of him of all people!' **

**But Kira's worst fear was becoming a reality. He fell to his knees, and then fell face first to the ground. Athrun also fell to the ground trying to get up so quickly, so he could go help Kira. **

"**Kira! KIRA! Say something!" Athrun said with a frightened tone to his usually strong voice.**

**Kira started to shake violently. His right leg and left arm followed by the rest of his limbs. Athrun rolled him over on to his back. Athrun quickly got over to Kira and turned him over on his back and pinned his arms to his sides. So he didn't hurt him self. **

'**It's kind of a good thing that I about Kira's condition. That way if he ever did actually like me I would know what to do in case of well this.'**

**Athrun got up looked around the room for something to give him to drink. He saw the sink ran over grabbed a cup that was sitting on the rim of the sink. Filled the glass all the way to the top. Then rushed the glass back to Kira's shaking form lying on the floor. He pulled Kira to a sitting position so Kira could drink some water but decided to give him a piece of candy first. Athrun pulled a piece out of his pocket, Kira's favorite, and slipped it into his mouth. **

'**I guess I carry a piece of candy out of habit. Kira used to have seizers so often as a child. I often wondered if he would make it to a teenager. I guess he's made a pretty big impression on me.'**

**Kira spit the candy out. Athrun then pressed the rim of the glass to Kira's mouth only letting a little bit of water into his mouth so he wouldn't choke. But Kira wouldn't drink any water.**

"**Kira drink some water"**

"**No!"**

"**Please Kira"**

"**No now leave me alone!"**

"**I can't do that and you know that"**

"**I said leave me alone! I'll …. I'll leave if you don't!"**

"**I'd love to see you try …. Please Kira drink"**

**Kira slowly took the glass in his shaking hands, and took a small sip. **

**Athrun moved Kira forward a bit sat behind him and then pulled him closer to himself then wrapped his arms around his waist. Then laid his head on top of Kira's. Kira was coming to now, he realized what had happened. But he didn't want to say anything about it.**

"**Athrun"**

"**Yes Kira"**

"**Do you like me by any chance?"**

"**Now why would you say that?"**

"**Well because for one you have your arms around my waist and for two people have been telling me that you look at me in a different way."**

"**What kind of way?"**

"**Like you're admiring me from afar but you're too afraid to say anything"**

"**Do you care if I do like you?"**

"**No not really"**

"**Do you want me to stop touching you now that you're better?"**

"**Actually no …. I kind of like the way it feels with your arms around me."**

**A smile came to Athrun's lips. "Ok" **

"**Can I tell you something Athrun?"**

"**Sure go ahead"**

"**I've held her in my arms and it just didn't feel right so I broke it off with her."**

"**Who's her Kira?"**

"**Flay"**

"**Oh …. It's ok maybe it wasn't meant to work out between you two."**

"**That's what I like about you Athrun you listen and you're loyal and you protect me even if it's from myself."**

"**You like me?"**

**Athrun was in complete shock he didn't think Kira even liked him like that.**

"**Yes I like you I guess you could say I liked you ….. I liked you when we were younger but I made myself forget."**

"**Why would you do a thing like that?"**

"**I though it would make life easier and that way I wouldn't get hurt."**

"**But you don't know that for sure, you may hurt me without knowing it or not wanting to, but that's a risk I'm willing to take and one you have to take if your in a relationship." Athrun said this to Kira trying to convince him he didn't want to hurt him that he truly loved him.**

"**Kira" Athrun sad saddened that Kira didn't seem to believe him. **

'**I like him I really do I just don't want to get hurt again. All I've ever seen in my life is pain and hurt. She told me she loved me but she was just trying to get back at me because she thought that I didn't try to save her father. I did I wish she could see that. She thought I was just some stupid coordinator. But when things didn't go her way she did everything possible to hurt me and it worked. I just never let it show.'**

**Athrun noticed Kira looked as if there was something on his mind.**

"**Kira"**

"**Hmmmm"**

**Kira was sitting there with his violet eyes closed. **

"**Is there something on your mind?"**

"**Why"**

"**Because if there is I would want you to share your thoughts with me"**

"**Just thinking …. Trying to figure out how much I like you …. I like you a lot but I'm not sure I like you some much as to go against everything I told myself I wouldn't do. You make me feel safe. I like that about you. Your protective, loyal, courage."**

"**I don't know what to tell you to convince you that I don't want to hurt you …. Just give me a chance and I'll show you that I truly love you!"**

"**So are you asking me to go out with you?"**

"**Well actually yes but you don't have to answer me right now."**

"**Is there a time you want me to answer you by?"**

"**No take all the time you need to sort everything out. I want you to be sure about your decision."**

**Kira smiled and snuggled closer to Athrun's strong and. Athrun tightened his hold on Kira, holding him closer. He loved the way Kira felt in his embrace. **

"**Thank you Athrun"**

"**No problem Kira I just want you to be happy"**

"**Why don't we lay down on the bed or something this floor is getting uncomfortable."**

"**That's fine with me."**

"**ALERT ALERT all Battle Personal report to your stations!" The alert system sounded everywhere on Arch Angel.**

"**I guess Z.A.F.T finally noticed I didn't come back. So the others came to retrieve me. I wouldn't mind a battle right about now how about you?"**

"**I guess I can take out my frustrations about Flay in a battle. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Well let's get a move on then."**

**Athrun nodded his head in approval and waited for Kira to lead the way back to the launch hanger.**

**Kira opened his door and led the way to the hanger that their gundams were being held in. They both suited back into their space suits and were taken up to their cockpits. After they were both in and ready to launch they told each other good luck. They were given permission to launch and Kira was the first to leave the hanger. Then followed my Athrun.**

"**So who do you think will win this time?"**

"**The naturals"**

"**How can you be so sure?"**

"**Well we've had time to refuel and restock out ammo. And Z.A.F.T s resources are running low. It's been awhile since the ship was able to dock and replenish its resources. So it shouldn't be much of a fight."**

"**Well let's hope your right"**

**And not soon after that Athrun and Kira were finally fighting side-by-side in battle. Not one on one side and the other on the defending side, but on the same team for the first time since they were children. Kira noticed that Athrun was fighting the Duel gundam He knew who piloted that gundam it was Yzak. The Aegis Athrun's gundam had its back to Kira. And that's when it happened. Yzak fired and the Aegis blow to a million pieces. **

"**NO!"**

**Tears came to Kira's eyes. The person who he had loved just blew to smithereens before his very eyes. He didn't know what to do, he lost it. Any enemy force that was stupid enough to cross his path now didn't last very long.**

"**Kira!...Kira answer me!"**

**Kira finally snapped out of his blinding rage.**

"**I'm sorry! Yes captain."**

"**The battles over you can come back to base now"**

"**Yes Captain"**

**He didn't want to return to his quarters; to the place his childhood dreams finally came true. He was afraid he might have a break down if he did. **

**What Kira hadn't noticed on the battlefield was when Athrun's gundam turned into a light show was that he had escaped his cockpit just seconds before the explosion and was captured by Yzak. **

**Yzak entered Athrun's prison cell.**

"**Why did you it Athrun? For attention? To get someone you love back? To see someone? WHAT?"**

"**None of your business!"**

"**How dare you! You don't have rank over me now! You can't talk to me like that you filthy traitor!" Yzak punched Athrun in the stomach making him double over in complete agony.**

'**Oh come on her didn't have to go and punch me I was already aching all over!'**

"**I'll get you back for that Yzak! You can bet on that!"**

"**Yea like that will happen with you in this cell! You won't be able to do much and I bet you get a death sentence for running away from Z.A.F.T!"**

**Yzak turned on his right heel walked out of Athrun's cell and slammed the door shut. But what he didn't notice was that when he had been trying to act all tough Athrun stole the security card to the cell.**

'**I have to get out of here and back to Kira!'**

**Athrun waited for about another thirty minutes before he slowly swiped the card in the numerical key pad. Letting himself out he quietly and carefully snuck to the hanger were the gundams were held so he could make his escape back to the Arch Angel. He spotted the Duel gundam …. Yzak's gundam, so of course he took his chance. Athrun got into the cockpit put in his override code and slowly pushed the control stick forward. **

"**Hey what are you doing up there you can't launch right now!"**

**Athrun ignored the person below the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was getting back to Kira. He launched the Duel gundam and and headed for the Arch Angel. As he approached the ship he sent a message to the Captain.**

"**This is Athrun Zala formally of Z.A.F.T I come to board and speak to your coordinator Kira Yamato."**

"**And just how am I supposed to know that a soldier of Z.A.F.T in a mobile suit isn't coming to spy or blow us up from the inside even if I let you in?"**

"**Because I have to talk to Kira I'd tell you to ask someone but I don't know anyone else there."**

**Sai told the captain that he wasn't coming to spy on them or blow them up. So the captain decided to give Athrun a chance. **

"**I give you permission to board the Arch Angel."**

"**Thank you very much Captain."**

**Kira was sitting on his bed in the farthest corner with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees sobbing. Who would blame him? He just watched his best friend explode! He missed Athrun so much; he didn't know what to do with out him there by his side.**

'**You were doing just fine when he was fighting for Z.A.F.T' a little voice said inside his head.**

'**Yea I know but Athrun was still alive back then' and Kira started to cry even more. **

'**It's not like he went on a vacation or something he's gone …. For good ….. And he can't come back to me ever. I can never run my fingers through his cobalt blue hair or kiss his perfect lips.'**

**He started to sob again. The tears streamed down his lightly tanned cheeks.**

**As Athrun was making his way down the corridor he heard a soft crying. Thinking someone had told Kira of his coming he pushed the thought out of his head that it might have been Kira crying. But as he got closer to Kira's door the crying got louder. Athrun had asked Flay were Kira was she had told him he went straight to his room and hadn't come out since. He told her he'd go see if maybe he couldn't get him to come out. Athrun stopped at Kira's door that's were the crying was coming from. He didn't know why Kira was sobbing but he wanted to know! So he knocked. **

"**Come in if you absolutely need to. If you don't then leave me to my sorrow!"**

**Athrun entered and what he saw broke his heart. The love of his life crying in a dark corner. **

"**Kira" tears almost coming to his eyes.**

"**Athrun? But you died I …. I saw your gundam blow up?"**

"**Yes I know you did. Yzak captured me and took me back to the Z.A.F.T ship. I managed to escape in his gundam. Ironic huh?" **

**Athrun walked over to Kira's bed sat next to him and pulled him close to himself to cure any doubt that Kira might have lost all sanity and was imaging things.**

"**I thought I had lost you!"**

"**I'm sorry you had to worry and go through this much pain and suffering on my account."**

**Kira nuzzled closer to Athrun and softly cried into his shirt. **

"**I'm here now everything will be fine now"**

**Athrun pulled Kira away from himself and looked him in the eye. He couldn't stand to see tears on his cheeks. Athrun wiped the tears from Kira's eyes and gave him a kiss. He then pulled him back into his warm embrace.**

"**I want to tell you something Athrun"**

"**What would that be Kira?"**

"**I thought about your question. You know from earlier. And I have an answer for you"**

"**Just what might this answer be Kira?"**

"**It's a yes"**

"**Really? I can't believe this. I'm the happiest man in space!"**

"**I figured if I missed you that much when I thought you had died then I truly love you. You have my complete love, trust, and loyalty."**

"**Thank you so much Kira! And the same goes for me to you. I love you deeply I never want to leave your side! I'll stand by you forever"**

**Kira just lied his head against his lovers chest, closed his eyes took a deep breath, and started to doze off to the sound of Athrun's heart beating.**

"**Goodnight Kira. I hope you sleep well."**

"**Goodnight Athrun. I hope the same for you" he mumbled.**

"**You know even thought we're apart of a war. We found a love for one another."**

"**I know and it makes me so happy"**

**And not long after that Kira fell asleep in his new found loves arms feeling safe and protected. **

**Athrun didn't have any trouble falling asleep that night. Especially since Kira was in his embrace. **


End file.
